


rebel rebel baby.

by Skamtrash



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Aftercare, Choking, Deepthroating, Dom/sub, Edgeplay, Light BDSM, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:13:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23930611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skamtrash/pseuds/Skamtrash
Summary: a dom/sub edging au
Relationships: Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Comments: 1
Kudos: 112





	rebel rebel baby.

**Author's Note:**

> whats a plot lol  
> this came out of nowhere but enjoy!

The idea didn't come out of nowhere. Robbe is really to blame. They were away from each other for a particular weekend when Sander was at his family's. Robbe was feeling a bit mischievous, missing Sander so he took a couple pictures, no big deal. Sander asked him to not send them at that moment because he was around family and the younger of the couple ignored him and send another and Sander just stopped replying to him. Robbe found it all quite entertaining as he lied in bed, giggling to himself imagining Sander trying to be inconspicuous. 

_I know you like it though, don't you miss me?_

_keep it up and I'm going to have to punish you_

_I'm ready when you are 💦💦🍑🍆😈_

_im going to ruin you when I get back_

_don't make promises you can't keep_

Robbe always challenged Sander, his smart remarks always fueled the fire in Sander and Robbe knew it. And this is why Sander currently has Robbe tied up. He's on his knees, his ankles tied at the post of the bed and his hands tied towards the top. They're not unfamiliar with dom and sub energy in the bedroom, in fact it gets them off more than anything but they've never done anything like this before.

Robbe's been tied up for at least an hour, Sander choosing when and how he'll receive pleasure. He fingered him for a little when they first started, gave him a little hand job but all cut off abruptly before Robbe's leaking hard erection got too excited and now he has a plug in his boyfriend's ass.

Sanders lying on the bed beside him, clad in his briefs, watching shows on his phone."

"Sander."

He looks up to Robbe, "Hm?"

"I need you do something." He whines. 

"How many times are you going to tell me that, baby? We're moving on my time. And I have an episode to watch." He says turning back to his phone. 

"Don't wannnna wait." He whines out and tries to push his hips down so his dick can get some friction from the sheets.

"Sit back up" Sander says. 

Robbe turns to him, "I need it" He says desperately moving in small movements against the blanket.

Sander sits up on his knees and slaps Robbe's ass, "Sit up."

Robbe reluctantly gets back on his hands and knees. Sander moves on the bed to sit on his knees right in front of him, "Why can't you listen?"

"Baby, I need you." He complains. 

"What happens when you don't listen?" Sander ask caressing Robbe's cheeks.

"I have to stay longer."

"So just stop doing that. Now you're going to suck me off since you won't listen." He says and Robbe dick twitches in interest. He's quite excited and doesn't see how sucking his boyfriend off is really a punishment but Sander pushes his briefs down to his knees and Robbe leans in to wrap his mouth around him, moaning against him. It oddly provided him some kind of relief just being able to do something more and stimulate him in a different way. 

But suddenly Sanders fingers lock in his hair and pushes his head down so he can deepthroat him, getting off on him gagging on his dick. He keeps him locked there for a few moments and soon pulls back, saliva lingering from his dick to Robbe's mouth. He slaps his dick against Robbe's mouth and slides back in, swatting the inside of his cheek. 

"God, your mouth, baby" Sander moans, head dropping back before grabbing Robbe's head again to push him down until his nose is pressed against him, burying his dick deep in his throat once more. 

"Stay still, baby" Sander moans as Robbe tries to breathe through his nose as he keeps Sander down his throat despite his body's instincts trying to tell him to pull back. He continues to gag, tears escaping from his eyes, his body trembling before Sander pulls back and breaks the string of saliva. He gives a gentle squeeze to his cheek, "You're so good for me."

Sander swaps the butt plug for a vibrating dildo. He pushes it inside, turning it on the lowest setting and Robbe let's out a soft cry 

Sander lies back on the bed, getting his phone to watch the videos as Robbe tries his best to not come while he has a vibrating dildo in his ass.

"Baby" He says softly feeling exhausted.

"Hm?"

"When are you going to fuck me?"

"Not yet baby, hasn't been that long yet"

"It has, it's been ages." He protests

"But what about when you were sending me all those nudes, you didn't stop, did you?"

"Yeah but--" He just groans and shuts up and rest his head on the pillow. They had a safe word so Sander wasn't too concerned, he knew occasional frustrated protests would happen but they were both still having fun with it. 

After a couple minutes, Sander scoots down on the bed a little, he licks his finger tips and grazes the head of Robbe's dick and the brunette lets out if the most desperate and pleasurable cry. 

"Do it again." He begs. "Please."

Sander swipes his finger across the head again, using the pre come to lube his hand up as he starts stroking Robbe's dick, twisting at the head just like he likes. Robbe is silently crying on the other side of the bed. A handjob has never felt so good and overstimulating. Everything on his body was so sensitive at the moment, intensifying such a simple thing as a handjob. 

After several more strokes, he felt the heat building at the pit of his stomach, "You're going to make me come." Robbe cries out. 

Sander pulls his hand away and watches as Robbe's dick twitches, yearning for his touch. 

"Such a pretty dick." He says and scoots under Robbe's body, giving it a suck before pulling back. 

He scoots up the bed and gives a lick to Robbe's lips and giving him a soft kiss, "You're so pretty, baby" 

Robbe gives him another kiss and just collapses onto his pillow, spent and waiting for whatever Sander wants to do next to him, "Need you to turn the dildo off." He mutters. 

Sander sits up, turning it off and pulling it out, admiring his hole as he swipes his finger across it. "You're so ready for me, Robbe. So beautiful." He gives another slap to his ass and lies down beside Robbe.

"You're going to fuck me soon?" He ask in a gentle and sweet voice.

"I am, do you want that?"

"Yes, I want it so bad." He nods eagerly. 

"Tell me how you're feeling."

"I just need to come, that's it Sander. I can't think properly."

"20 minutes." Sander says. Robbe nods, it seems like a life time away but having a concrete time still sends a wash of relief over him. Part of him really likes this and doesn't want it to end, he gets off on Sander dominating him in bed but he also knows he's about to experience the best orgasm and just needs it so bad. His brain is short circuiting because it's all he can think about it. He looks down at his dick and it's a tint of purple, his body desperate for release. 

Robbe has no clue how much time has passed but he sees Sander getting up from the bed and excitement is rushing through him, he can't help the smile on his face. 

He waits patiently for anything and then suddenly feels three of his boyfriend's fingers fill him up. He moans and bites into the pillow and fucks back against his fingers, stretching his open. He only gets them for about 30 seconds before Sander pulls his fingers out and buries his dick inside of him and Robbe let's out a cry, partly because it was a lot in one go, partly because _finally_ , _finally,_ what he's been needing for hours now. 

"Just stay like that for a second" Robbe begs. It feels so good to be filled to the brim like this. And sure, the dildo and butt plug were doing the trick but it's not the same.

Robbe mumbles after a couple of breaths, "Fuck me please"

Sander starts thrusting his hips, hands firm on Robbe's waist as he fucks him deep, burying himself balls deep with each stroke. 

"Harder baby, fuck me harder." Robbe cries out.

Sander sits Robbe up, clasping his hands around the front of his neck, lifting him up so his back is arched and pounds into him. Robbe's mouth falls agape, sounds unable to escape as Sander wrecks him, pounding into his prostate relentlessly.

There's the heat again at the pit of his belly, the pleasure coursing through him and his orgasm washes over him without his dick even being touched and he's screaming from the stimulation. 

He's sure he's screaming profanities, he's not too sure but Sander is still milking the come out of him, the longest orgasm Robbe's ever had leaving him in tears. Sander continues to fuck him, spilling himself inside of his boy. 

He immediately gets up to untie Robbe and the boy collapses flat into the bed finally. His body is aching, sore and fragile. Sander pulls Robbe into his arms, letting him recover. 

"You did so fucking good, baby. So good. I'm so proud of you." Sander continues to shower him in praises until the sobs have slowed down and breathing has returned to normal. 

Sander gets up to get a towel to clean them out but Robbe just let's out a cry so he crawls back into bed 

"Just need you to hold me." He mumbles, his throat sore and his voice hoarse. Sander pulls Robbe on top of him and wraps his arms around him, caressing his skin.

"You're an angel, you know that?"

Robbe looks down at Sander and gives a kiss to his cheek, "Everything hurts but that was really really good. I never had an orgasm like that." Robbe sighs and buries his face in his boyfriend's neck, "I feel like I'm still coming down from it."

Sander continues to caresses his skin, releasing him of his aches, "I love you." 

"I love you. Thank you for taking caring of me."

**Author's Note:**

> vearthling.tumblr.com


End file.
